Voiceless
by mechuu
Summary: Ruki sangat percaya Reita tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu sampai Reita datang.


**Title :** Voiceless

**Chapter :** One shot

**Author :** M~

**Pairing :** Reituki

**Genre :** Sappy (?)

**Rating :** PG

**Warning : **Weird story as usual, Write in Bahasa

**Disclaimer:** Story line is MINE!

* * *

Segaris senyuman terus terkembang di wajah manis pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, sepanjang perjalanan ini pancaran matanya tampak riang. Sadar atau tidak sadar ia mengendarai mobilnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Melantunkan dengan lirih lagu yang menjadi lagu favoritnya. Atau persisnya lagu yang mewakili perasaannya sekarang? Entahlah…

Ruki melirik jam digital pada dashboard mobilnya. Pukul setengah dua siang. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya. Tapi ia malah menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Kemarin –saat sehabis latihan bersama teman se-bandnya di sebuah studio sewaan yang terbilang cukup mewah untuk band-band sekolah anak SMA. Pemuda jangkung berperawakan tinggi berambut pirang yang menjadi basis andalan di bandnya itu mengajaknya berbicara berdua. Disaat teman-teman yang lainnya telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumah, si bassis itu menarik lengannya saat ia ingin memutar kenob pintu. Keterkejutan sempat Ruki rasakan sesaat. Bassis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurut Ruki tak biasa.

Wajah yang terkesan kaku itu memandangnya sejurus, membuat Ruki menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Reita –nama bassis itu- melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara"

"Bicara saja"

Ruki menanti dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Ia menerka mungkin yang akan Reita bicarakan merupakan hal yang penting dan rahasia jika mengingat pemuda itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Ruki jadi semakin penasaran.

"Ah~ Itu.." Reita mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Beralih sejenak dari tatapan mata Ruki yang berbinar membuat lidahnya semakin kelu untuk berucap.

"Ayolah Reita katakan"

"Aku menyukaimu Ruki.. sangat menyukaimu"

Jantung Ruki berdebar keras saat kembali mengingat kejadian sore itu. Perutnya serasa tergelitik seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang sedang mengepak-ngepakan sayap dengan bebas didalam perutnya. Rasa itu selalu memberikan sensasi aneh pada ruang dadanya. Antara sesak dan senang. Dan sekarang ia harus mengontrol perasaannya dan tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang tengah dikendarainya jika ingin selamat sampai tujuan.

Ruki tersenyum tipis sambil mengingat lagi kelanjutannya.

Reita menatap dirinya terlewat lekat, ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah sendiri. Benarkah barusan pemuda didepannya itu mengatakan suka padanya? Ataukah pendengarannya yang sedang salah? Ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Reita –ak …Aku.."

Ruki tergagap. Dan setelahnya Ruki gagal melanjutkan ucapannya karena Reita menekan laju bibir mungilnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Besok siang, temui aku di taman"

Lalu pria tinggi itu mengecup singkat pipi Ruki yang sedikit terdapat rona merah. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu cepat dan menyisakan Ruki yang terpatung –tak percaya.

.

.

.

Ruki melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang terpaut beberapa meter saja dari taman kota. Memutar matanya kesekeliling taman yang terbilang cukup ramai saat hari libur seperti ini. Dilihatnya sebagian anak-anak kecil tengah berlari-larian, sebagian anak-anak kecil menunggu orang tuanya kembali selagi orang tua mereka membelikan mereka es krim. Dan sebagian banyak sepasang kaki-kaki jenjang berjalan beriringan dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

Oh –Ruki tidak suka melihat bagian terakhir.

Ia putuskan untuk menepi didepan bangku panjang dipinggir jalan setapak taman. Berdiri disana sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul dua kurang sepuluh menit. Itu berarti sudah lewat dua puluh menit dari terakhir kali ia menengok waktu.

Sepuluh menit lagi adalah waktu yang dijanjikan. Sepuluh menit lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Sepuluh menit lagi ia juga akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Reita.

**Drrt Drrt**

Ruki merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan sangat tidak sabar ia merogoh ponsel didalam kantong jaket kulit yang dikenakannnya, lalu memijit tombol-tombol tersebut dan membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Pesan dari Reita.

_'Maaf sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Apa kau sudah sampai?'_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, tanpa buang waktu segera ia membalas pesannya.

_'Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja sampai kok ^_^'_

Tidak sampai satu menit setelah Ruki menekan tombol _send_, pesan masuk kembali ia terima.

_'Maaf ya.. Kau mau menunggu kan?'_

_'Kita lihat saja!'_

_'Pokoknya kau harus menungguku!'_

Ruki menjulurkan lidahnya didepan ponselnya setelah menerima lagi pesan dari Reita. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku jaket kulitnya. Lagi-lagi ia memutar pandangannya kesekeliling sambil tersenyum samar. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang masih sama saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya ditaman ini; anak-anak yang berlarian, anak-anak yang tengah menunggu orang tua mereka selagi orang tuanya membelikan mereka es krim dan sepasang kaki-kaki jenjang berjalan beriringin dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

Dan Ruki masih tidak suka melihat bagian terakhir itu.

...

Angin pertengahan musim gugur terasa sangat dingin memang. Siapapun pasti rela merogoh kocek lebih hanya sekedar untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian tebal yang nantinya akan membaluti tubuhmu lapis demi lapis. Seandainya Ruki tahu akan menunggu selama ini, ia pasti tidak hanya memakai kaos v-neck dan jaket kulit yang tidak seberapa hangatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Taman sudah mulai sepi. Pun riuh suara pengunjungnya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Ia berdecih kesal ketika melirik arlojinya. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? tanyanya dalam hati. Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul enam petang. Telah terhitung empat jam ia menunggu kehadiran seseorang di taman ini.

Berdiri sendirian.

Ruki merapatkan jaketnya dengan menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam masing-masing saku jaket lalu mengeratkannya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh ponselnya yang memang ia simpan didalam sana. Ia menunggu ponselnya yang tak kunjung bergetar itu sejak terakhir kali ia membalas pesan dari Reita. Sejak empat jam yang lalu untuk tepatnya.

Kesal –itulah yang sekarang Ruki rasakan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh pesan Ruki kirim kepada pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan padanya kemarin namun tidak ada satupun balasan yang ia terima. Saat Ruki ingin bertelpon dengannya pun sekedar ingin menanyakan '_kau dimana'_, akan tetapi Reita tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Kemana pemuda itu? Apakah ia sedang mempermainkan dirinya?

Bisa saja sekarang ia meninggalkan taman yang sepi ini. Lalu segera memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju rumah sang bassis itu dan meninjunya dengan sangat keras jika memang benar ia tengah dipermainkan. Namun melakukan itu tidaklah semudah yang kelihatannya. Kerena tak ada satupun keraguan yang merayapi hati kecil Ruki setiap kali mengingat raut kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas di wajah tampan Reita saat itu.

Ia sangat percaya Reita tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu sampai Reita datang.

...

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam. Tergantikan dengan bulan yang memancarkan cahaya keperakannya yang terang. Namun cahaya itu nampak suram baginya. Hatinya dirundung kecemasan. Rasa khawatir menyelimutinya dengan pekat.

Hembusan angin menyentuh rambut brunette –nya yang berwarna cokelat. Memainkan helaian-helaian lembut itu dalam ritme yang cepat. Ruki tak kuasa menahan dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah sekian lama berdiri, akhirnya Ruki menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebuah bangku panjang. Kedua kakinya ia naikan ke atas bangku, meringkuk dengan kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Pandangan matanya hanya diisi oleh lampu-lampu taman yang berdiri tegak disepanjang jalan setapak. Selebihnya ia hanya melihat gelap.

Ruki tidak suka kegelapan. Ia takut pada gelap karena ia berpikir hanya disaat gelaplah ia merasa akan ada seseorang yang membuntuti dan mengintainya. Namun nyatanya di taman ini tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali dirinya, taman ini sudah kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

Beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan taman ini dan mengabaikan semuanya. Melupakan hari ini berserta seluruh perasaanya pada Reita. Tetapi tubuhnya selalu terasa beku, kakinya berat setiap ingin melangkah pergi. Merasa enggan meninggalkan taman ini dengan berpikir,

_Bagaimana jika Reita datang setelah aku pergi?_

Ya – pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia masih setia menunggu meski itu sangat mengusiknya. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau hal itu terjadi dan semuanya menjadi sia-sia kerena ia sudah terlanjur menunggu lama disini.

Ruki menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia terpaku diam menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala namun tak ada apapun disana. Telepon, pesan, e-mail yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tidak ada. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Setitik air yang menggantung disudut mata indahnya pelan-pelan mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Pandangan matanya nyaris berbayang karena tertutup oleh bulir air mata.

Hatinya benar-benar terluka sekarang.

...

"Hallo Reita…"

Ruki mencoba untuk tidak menaikan suaranya. Suaranya terdengar sangat parau karena setelah ia meninggalkan taman kota, ia tidak berhenti menangis. Menahan emosinya ia menarik nafas dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Setelah sekian lama menunggu Reita yang tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya, sekarang kontak Reita –lah yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

Reita menelponnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih Rei, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku sudah ada di rumah jadi-"

"Hallo Ruki, namamu Ruki kan?" potong suara diseberang sana.

"EH?"

Ruki mendelik kaget. Kenapa suara diseberang sana sangat asing bagi telinganya? Itu bukan suara khas Reita yang selama ini ia ketahui berat dan dalam. "Kau siapa? Dimana Reita? Kenapa ponselnya bisa ada bersamamu?" rentet Ruki menghujani suara sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku menelponmu hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau temanmu -Reita mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah.."

Mulut Ruki seketika bungkam mendengar itu. Otak Ruki merespon dengan sangat cepat mengakibatkan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang dan dadanya berdebar keras. Inikah jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi? Juga jawaban kenapa Reita tidak datang ke taman.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Ruki panik, tubuhnya beringsut mundur teratur menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kamarnya.

"Ia koma.."

"Ko..Koma?"

Mendadak badan Ruki merosot sampai ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Kabar berita terburuk yang baru saja didengarnya seperti palu yang dengan keras menghantam dadanya tanpa ampun. Membuatnya remuk hingga tulangnya hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Hati Ruki membatu. Lidahnya kelu. Pikirannya buntu. Jantungnya berdetak dalam ketidak teraturan. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya.

Seketika ia menjadi kehilangan kendali atas jiwa dan alam pikirnya. Entah dorongan dan kekuatan darimana ia mulai berteriak ditengah suaranya yang serak. "MANA REITA! BERIKAN PONSEL ITU PADANYA!"

"Tapi dia koma-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT BERIKAN PONSELNYA PADA REITA!"

Ruki masih menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya. Bahunya terguncang cukup hebat. Bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras untuk menahan segala isakan yang menggantung ditenggorokannya. Dalam hatinya tanpa henti merapal kalimat kalau Reita memang benar sedang mempermainkannya sekarang. Ia berharap bisa mendengar suara Reita dari seberang sana, sebelum ia memaki Reita habis-habisan.

Dan segalanya terjawab sudah. Kini Ruki mendengar jelas suara lengkingan mesin yang membuat telinganya sakit. Bunyinya yang teratur memaksanya ikut untuk menahan nafas. Kenapa suara itu begitu me-mekakan telinganya? Kenapa ia takut untuk menerka darimana asal suara itu?

"Ha..lo.. Reita" Ruki berusaha membuka suara ditengah pita suaranya yang bergetar tak menentu.

…

"Kau mendengarku kan?"

…

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

…

"Jawab aku bodoh!" nyaris berteriak.

…

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini! Kenapa kau tidak datang ke taman padahal aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama. Kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku! Jawab aku!" Ruki berteriak kuat.

Bulir-bulir air mata tidak bisa ia bendung dalam pelupuk matanya. Ruki menangis keras. Tubuhnya jatuh tertidur dilantai kamarnya yang mendadak jadi dingin. Beku. Ia menekuk lututnya didalam posisi tubuhnya yang tergolek menyamping. Ponselnya masih setia ditelinganya.

"Hiks.. Jawab aku Rei.. jawab aku bodoh! Ayo bangun.. jangan membuatku takut"

…

"Aku juga menyukaimu.. aku sangat menyukaimu.."

…

Pandangan Ruki kian mengabur. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas sekarang tapi ia masih berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu Reita.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku.."

Tangan Ruki jatuh tergeletak kelantai, meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih menempel ditelinganya. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai terenggut karena alam sadarnya memberontak untuk dilepas. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan mata indahnya yang pelan-pelan akan tertutup. Namun sebelum kelopak matanya mengatup rapat, samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara tertatih dari ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan nomor Reita.

"Ru..kih"

Dan selanjutnya ia hanya mendengar suara-suara bising yang aneh, lalu sambungan teleponnya terputus.

**~OWARI~**

**AN:** Makin kesini tulisan saya makin aneh yah =_=

Kritik, komen, dan saran dipersilahkeun~

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
